(1R,2S,5S)-N-[3-amino-1-(cyclobutylmethyl)-2,3-dioxopropyl]-3-{N-[(tert-butylamino)carbonyl]-3-methyl-L-valyl}-6,6-dimethyl-3-azabicyclo[3.1.0]hexane-2-carboxamide is disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 2003/0216324 A1 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,012,066), and U.S. application Ser. No. 10/052,386, (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,271), which was filed Jan. 18, 2002, Ser. No. 10/867,600, (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,326,795), 10/867,601, (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,992,220), and U.S. No. 10/867,602 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,717) which were all filed on Jun. 15, 2004, all of which are each incorporated herein by reference.
The compound of formula A is a hepatitis C virus (“HCV”) protease inhibitor, useful for treating hepatitis C and related disorders. Specifically, the compound of formula A is an inhibitor of the HCV NS3/NS4a serine protease.
There remains a need for compounds useful in the treatment or prevention or amelioration of one or more symptoms of hepatitis C.
In view of the importance of hepatitis C virus (“HCV”) protease inhibitors, new, novel methods of making such antagonists are always of interest.